


【带卡/R】围剿

by QK_Chris



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 19:36:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21041642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QK_Chris/pseuds/QK_Chris
Summary: 犯罪组织成员土×警局卧底卡





	【带卡/R】围剿

“知道自己该怎么做吧。”

听见男人没什么感情的命令，卡卡西并没搭话轻轻点了点头，双膝跪在地毯上往前蹭了几步，伸手去解眼前男人腰上的皮带。他上身松松垮垮只穿着一件半透光的白衬衫衣角堪堪遮过臀部，下身则一丝不挂连块遮羞的布料都没有，隐私部位暴露在对方眼前，后穴流出的液体缓缓滑过大腿内侧被白暂的皮肤衬得分外引人注目，看着漂亮又淫乱。

卡卡西不知道鸢是不是正在看着自己，因为他永远都戴着一个看着有些诡异的漩涡面具。或许对方能从那唯一的黑色孔洞里把外界的一切看得清清楚楚，可卡卡西却不可能窥探到他任何表情与眼神。男人穿着笔挺的西装端坐在沙发上，上好的布料就连裤脚都被熨得相当干净平整，从面具倾斜的角度来看大概正望着跪着准备伺候他的卡卡西。

两个人的性事表面上只不过是一场并没有任何感情的交易，所以面具并没有摘下来的必要。

他们不需要接吻。

粗大半勃的性器从裤子里弹出来正碰到卡卡西的脸颊上，他细微皱眉的动作不知道男人是否有所察觉，随即偏头吻上柱身舌尖灵巧地上下舔舐，从铃口到底部无一处落下，动作娴熟得仿佛他们是交往中的情侣经常做这种事。柱头被他含入口中缓缓深入抵着颈嗓，像是模仿性交的动作一般退出又进入，直磨得嘴角都隐隐有些发红。

卡卡西知道这种程度不足以让鸢射出来，但是能让他爽。

大概。

旗木卡卡西，木叶调查局重案组的特级探员，而现在的身份是化名斯坎儿的卧底。

如果不是情况危急需要尽快窃取敌方的情报，他们根本用不着出此下策，老实说就算不派卡卡西来以这种形式潜伏进来也应该能有其他的办法，可这是卡卡西自愿要求的，连和他从小一起长到大的琳来劝他都没用。

卡卡西当然清楚自己将面对的是怎样的情况，调查局的犯罪心理学家甚至很露骨直白地跟卡卡西分析了他即将要面对的这群人会有多令人头皮发麻的性癖，卡卡西只是浅浅地笑了笑说，我不想再看见无谓的牺牲了，所以让我来吧。

当时琳埋在卡卡西肩头沉默了很久，如果只是任务危险且不能和外界有任何机会求救的话，那她完全相信卡卡西的能力，她真正难过的，是卡卡西心底里好像真的没什么牵挂和在乎的东西了，他永远都是一副什么都无所谓的表情。什么时候才有人能让卡卡西真的拥有好好活下去的想法，而不是靠着他天生比任何人都要坚韧的性格认为自己随时都可以牺牲。

卡卡西自然不知道琳心里的想法，他经历了太多的事活得比一般人通透，也比一般人更加别扭。

当他站在那个代号叫鸢的男人面前，对方问他做过没有的时候，他略有些木讷地点了点头。

卡卡西当然和男人上过床，不过那是十年前的事了，和宇智波带土。

“你不专心。”

卡卡西有点分神，因为他对面前的男人没有任何感情，吞吐性器的时候除了恶心和顶着喉咙的反胃他不可能有其他的想法，把这件事当做必须完成的任务至少没看上去那么痛苦。

其实鸢是个奇怪的男人，他没有卡卡西原先预想过的各种变态的想法，甚至没半点施虐和残暴的欲望，之前的几次皆是平平淡淡地做完了就离开，留下卡卡西一个人不动声色地摸索窃取情报的方法。他甚至不像某些性生活肮脏又淫乱的男人身上带着股令人作呕的烟酒味和腥臭味，虽然不擦香水但至少不令人恶心。说话的声音低沉又有磁性，也没什么骇人的压迫感。

可卡卡西是知道鸢的，他平日里手段之残忍令人发指，至少他绝对不会忍心让琳这样的法医去案发现场勘探。

“你在想什么？”

鸢伸手拽着卡卡西的衣领往上一拽，扣子应声崩断了一颗滚落在地上。卡卡西跪久了陡然被拖起，一时间站不稳身子只能用手撑着皮质的沙发，男人勃起的性器正好顶着他的小腹。

他装出害怕的样子睫毛轻颤了颤，连唇角都在哆嗦的样子配上一张白净漂亮的脸看起来分外惹人怜爱。

“我没有......鸢先生。”

“你是不是以为，我跟别人不太一样，对你很温柔？”

卡卡西心下一沉，脸上的却表情无辜地像是快要哭出来了：“先生，我错了......您想要我怎么做都可以。”

鸢不知道从哪里摸出来一管子白色的，上药剂面只贴了一串手写的编码，看起来像私人实验室研发的产品。卡卡西跪在沙发上小心翼翼地观察男人的动作，无论是以什么身份他都无意激怒对方。

乳白色的液体顺着卡卡西漂亮的脊背线条沾湿了白色的衬衫，鸢把这东西从他的脖颈全部淋了下去而后随手将空管子往旁边一扔，本就透光的布料此刻已然完全透明紧贴着卡卡西的皮肤，搞得他整个人都湿漉漉的。冰凉的触感激得卡卡西压着嗓音呻吟了一声，压低腰身的同时臀部自然也高高翘起露出圆润的弧线。他一副嫌自己身上衣服碍事的模样，解开剩余的扣子两手背在身后将上身完全打开暴露在对方眼前。几天下来他大概摸清鸢的喜好了，他喜欢主动且听话的。

“这东西催情药效这么快，瞧瞧你现在的样子，比刚才讨喜很多不是吗。”

“——骚货。”

男人嗤笑着出声，却显然很满意卡卡西这么做，揽着他腰身凑近了些伸手两指捻上已经硬挺的乳尖，手指对泛着水光的前胸简直没半点怜惜可言，像是玩弄女性的胸部一般肆无忌惮地揉捏，突起的两点在拉拽下很快变得肿胀泛红。卡卡西咬着嘴唇低低地喘气，他从未听说过擦在皮肤上还能催情的药剂，但已然不敢再分神多想，只觉得周身开始发热手脚发软，膝盖抵着皮面往前又蹭了几步把自己送进对方手里。

药剂不紧不慢得往卡卡西身后滑去，经过他先前被鸢操干过还淡淡发红的穴口，顺着腿根滴落在沙发皮面上。他记得鸢不太喜欢弄脏床单或是地毯，连忙伸手把液体抹去，愣了一下便将湿润的手指探向身后。在对方来之前他听话得扩张过，指尖没受到什么阻碍轻而易举地顶入。卡卡西浅浅得抽插后穴，迫使自己放空大脑，否则他真的怕自己会忍不住恶心到吐出来。

又或者，不小心想起来宇智波带土这个名字。

鸢撑着侧脸似乎正盯着卡卡西的动作，卡卡西佯装出不敢看他的模样，目光躲闪了两下低头再次含住了男人的性器吞吐起来。抬高的屁股正迎接着他主人自己的手指，却露出格外饥渴的模样放松又收缩。一根手指显然满足不了身体内部的渴望，很快三根手指牵连着泛光的水痕在穴内探索摩擦出水声。

“才被我操了几回就学得这么快，还是说第一次的生涩是你装的？这么熟练没少被男人操过吧。”

卡卡西感觉自己臀瓣被人狠狠抽了一巴掌，身体颤了颤头发又被扯着连带着脖颈往后仰去。他瞳孔猛得缩了一下，生怕自己的假发被男人扯掉，那解释起来可就麻烦了。不过以琳的化妆技术，应该是粘死了不会有问题的。

“我......我现在只会服侍您一个人。”

“不用装出一脸害怕又无辜的样子来讨好我，你是个聪明人。”

卡卡西心里暗自肺腑鸢应该比他看起来还要厉害，老实讲他至今都有些好奇对方要走自己做床伴的理由。他原先根本就没想过自己能直接接近如此位高权重的内部成员，因此不得不临时改动了先前的部分计划。越接近高层人员只会让任务更难，而准确分析鸢的喜好和想法无疑是一件比任务本身还要难的事。他不需要一个满嘴骚话淫荡不堪的床伴，也不需要通过羞辱或是践踏对方来满足自己的欲望，他......好像并不在意对面被他操的到底是怎样一个人。

卡卡西伸手扶着男人的性器对准穴口缓缓地坐了下去，就算被认真扩张过要想吞下对方的尺寸也不是容易的事。肉刃将穴口撑开紧贴着内壁直向深处探进，卡卡西后背一阵发麻呼吸急促起来。先前的药剂似乎正在生效，他双腿轻颤着抬起腰吐出大半，又再度向下努力放松下身让咬紧的内壁适应动作。

“啊哈......”

鸢双手扣着卡卡西的腰，似乎不太满意他慢吞吞的样子，像是按压着对方泄愤一般得往自己下身抽送。温热柔软的肠肉紧紧包裹着鸢粗大的性器，每一次的抽离和顶入都向内更侵略几分。卡卡西有些承受不住，对方比起前几次动作凶残了许多，可他不认为这时候自己应该求饶，只能强撑着沙发仰起脆弱的脖颈，并未被压抑的喘息声与交合的声音搅在一起，于空荡荡的房间内格外清晰得传进两个都心怀鬼胎之人的耳朵里。

没有感情的性爱不需要任何温存，可就在卡卡西被操的还是药效发作身子软得快撑不住的时候，鸢忽然很贴心得抱过他的腰揽入怀中，伸手抚上了他从来就没有被照料过的性器上下套弄起来。卡卡西被这突如其来而带着些诡异的温柔惊到了，鬼使神差得环住了对方的脖颈，姿势亲密得仿佛下一秒两个人就会拥吻。

卡卡西彻底懵了，这是他第一次跟这个连脸都没见过的男人做爱却获得了一丝本不该有的快感。他把快感的来源简单归结于刚才的药物，可是心里又很明白药物不会让他的心灵也拥有奇怪的慰藉。他之前跟对方做，不管是什么姿势都在努力抑制自己反胃又想杀了对方的冲动，可现在，这个男人手法熟练得撩拨他的性器，没多久便射在对方手里，甚至还溅了些乳白色的液体弄脏了笔挺的西装也没说什么，这一切都太不像话了。先前不过是控制着声线喘息，但那一瞬间强烈的快感夹杂着其他说不清道不明的情绪，酥酥麻麻如同电流一般攀上脊背刺激着浑身上下每一根神经，卡卡西竟难以自持得呻吟出声。

“这样就射了？你的表情看起来好像很爽的样子。”

鸢的声音低沉又充满蛊惑，温柔的声线从面具下闷闷得传出来撩得卡卡西本能得想再靠近他一点，残存的理智与莫名而来的情欲在脑内拉扯又让他想往后退。对方不知道是不是看穿了他的意图，手臂施力直接将卡卡西抱起。

“夹紧我。”

卡卡西不知道自己是出于本能还是欲望，乖乖抬腿勾住了鸢的腰。

他看不见对方的脸，看不见对方的表情，更无法透过自己已经染上一层水雾的眼睛看清面具上那个黑色的空洞里对方的眼睛。他的目光聚焦于面具上那个奇怪的旋涡，嘴里却止不住的轻声哼哼。他被对方抱到房间里硕大的落地镜前，然后臀瓣又被抽了一巴掌，在白得几乎快能反光的皮肤上留下五个淡淡的指印。

“之前总一副贞洁烈女的样子，让你射完了就一脸欲求不满。装什么装，转过去。”

卡卡西只得照做张开腿跪在镜子前面，浅浅得扫了一眼下意识别开目光，却被对方扯住了头发强迫他仰起头抬脸看着镜子里自己的样子，阴沉沉的声音在耳畔响起，仿佛刚才的温柔全是卡卡西的错觉。

“好好看看你自己这副样子，明明对着什么都能发情吧。你以为正在操你的人是谁？”

还不等卡卡西的大脑对这几句话做出反应，鸢伸手卡着他的脖颈从背后直接捅了进去。尽管方才他不是没伸进来过，可是突如其来进入粗暴使得卡卡西猝不及防得痛呼出声，下体撕裂的疼痛虽然比不上以前执行危险任务受过的各种重伤，但只要一想到自己事实上再被穷凶极恶的罪犯狠狠侵犯就觉得难以忍受。激烈的动作夹杂着水声把卡卡西的臀肉撞得直作响，他指尖颤抖着想要抓住点什么以缓解身后的酷刑，可周围除了光滑的地面和眼前的镜子什么都没有。

他颤抖着指尖摸上镜子，似乎想要挡住镜子里自己的脸，却被鸢眼疾手快扯过手腕拧着他手臂死死得反剪在后背上。性器一次次摩擦过前列腺处，崩溃的恶心和痛觉却裹挟着不远承认的一点快感激得前端性器又产生反应。翘起的部位可怜兮兮得吐出些液体，卡卡西扭了扭身子想挣脱开被束缚的手臂——他当然可以这么做，他的反擒拿术和擒拿术一样好，可是他不敢逃也不敢挣扎。

这是他的任务，无论受到多残暴的对待他都必须忍着。

鸢感受到了他的挣扎，在背后冷冷地笑出声来，空出一只手握住了他的性器却恶意得用手指堵住铃口。卡卡西身体陡然一颤，浑身上下软得不行膝盖似乎仅凭意志力还能勉强跪在地上。他的眼前满是水雾，痛苦的呻吟声却只能越发激起身后之人施虐的欲望。

“不......不要.......”

“不要？”鸢凑到他的耳边，“刚才不是还很想要吗。”

“啊......求，求求您了......让我射.......”

“嗤。我凭什么听你的？”

卡卡西是真的快受不了了，他喘着气仿佛被狮子咬破喉咙的羚羊，只能在濒死之际毫无希望得喘着气，在这种施暴下绝无生还的可能。鸢放开了钳制住他的手，他知道此刻的卡卡西已经不可能有力气再有动作了。卡卡西趴在地上，精液无法射出的感觉刺激着大脑让他几乎被逼疯，乖巧的求饶显然不能让对方愿意放过自己，他就是想看自己无助又崩溃的表情。吞咽不下去的津液有些顺着唇角划过脖颈，有些滴落在地上。

“这么难受啊。”

鸢的声音似有几分笑意，动作忽又轻缓下来把卡卡西从地面上拉了起来，卡卡西的后背正抵着对方的胸膛。他满脸通红目光涣散，被打湿的棕色假发毫无规律得贴在额头和鬓角上，汗液顺着发丝往下淌。抵住铃口的手指毫无预兆得松开，被强行克制了许久的欲望终于得到释放，卡卡西哑着嗓子调整着早就被打乱节奏的呼吸，可对方依旧硬挺着在他体内侵犯。

阴晴不定的男人。失神的卡卡西刚给对方下了结论，自己的双眼却被身后的人用手轻轻掩上，对方轻轻按着他的头靠在自己肩膀上，露出了脖颈和锁骨。他隐隐约约感觉到鸢好像摘了面罩，然后一双柔软的唇落在了他的颈侧，一个好像带着安抚性质的吻绵绵得从喉结滑向锁骨。卡卡西什么都看不见一时间懵住了，对方的嘴唇离开他的皮肤凑近了耳畔，启唇时那声音轻柔得不像话。

“您的学生知道您在我身下这么浪么，旗木警官？”

这句话瞬间将卡卡西所有的理智拉回他的大脑，不，连他的大脑都没有做出反应，未被禁锢的手臂已然先发制人开始了反击，只可惜软绵绵的力道被对方轻易单手制住，熟悉的两声清响之后，卡卡西知道他被手铐铐住了。

“警官先生没少用这种东西铐过犯人吧？滋味如何？”

卡卡西不是一个随便就会放弃的人，凭空破解开手铐和所有的反击技巧一时间全部涌入他的大脑，既然身份败露那么不绝地反击一定是死路一条。

但是不知道为何，自己的手脚根本就不听使唤，一点力气也使不上。

鸢慢吞吞得戴上面具然后松开手，两只手在他随意身前游走而后抚上他的脸。卡卡西的大脑一片清明，但是手脚莫名就是不听使唤，他看着镜子里一丝不挂的自己身体还浮着淡淡的粉色，下体还与身后的罪犯连接在一处咬死了牙关只觉得莫名想吐。

怎么办......为什么就连没被禁锢的双腿也动弹不得。自己当然不会怕死，但是任务呢？其他人的安危呢？如果自己任务失败，自己死了倒是轻松，其他人如何破解这样的绝境。

这个男人，他从一开始就什么都知道。这个危险的男人自己都对付不了，别人能怎么办？

鸢的动作依旧缓慢，他在欣赏卡卡西的表情，就像坏心眼的猎手把猎物咬得半死不活却想接着玩弄取乐。

“您对我了解多少呢？我可是对您的一切都了如指掌啊。卡卡西，这么漂亮的眼睛为什么非要挡起来？”

鸢的手忽然伸向卡卡西的左眼，卡卡西猛然一惊剧烈挣扎起来可是没有任何作用，可男人只是干脆利索得取下他黑色的美瞳，然后扔在一旁。

对着镜子卡卡西看得清清楚楚，那只猩红的眼睛此刻仿佛就快要滴出血来。

带土给他的眼睛。

“说起来，嘴角的痣也没必要挡起来啊，警官先生以为这样就是完美的伪装了吗？”

鸢的声音带着明显的笑意，卡卡西望着镜子整个人却犹如跌入地狱般浑身冰冷，尽管事实上他的身体被操得热得发烫——那个男人一边享受着猎物绝望时的表情，一边仍旧试图狠狠践踏他的尊严。

“不用露出这么视死如归又像杀了我的表情，刚才的药剂只不过能让您全身无力罢了，可是半点催情效果都没有，果然警局没人知道卡卡西私底下骚成这样，咬我咬得这么紧。”

“.......你会下地狱的。”卡卡西纵使满脸潮红，他的表情却逐渐恢复了以往的神态依旧淡漠。他知道自己这回是真的难逃一劫，对方确实可以随意蹂躏他的身体，可把他的尊严踩在脚底下这种事，绝对不可能。

可鸢并没有被这样的表情激怒，他扣着卡卡西的腰忽然闭了嘴一言不发，再度专心操干起来。在药剂的作用下卡卡西的意识越来越模糊，却在快彻底失去意识前，听见自己喃喃地喊出了带土的名字。

带土把卡卡西轻轻地放在床上，他微微低下头凑近对方，掌心覆上了自己的面具，停顿了一下之后却又坐起身。

头也不回得转身推门离开。


End file.
